thewalkingdeadfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario Blog:Soloodio/Temporada 3: Capitulo 10, Encuentro entre mentes
En la caseta de los generadores, Petros, Juan y Rydick estaban comprobando sus pistolas. -Rydick: Bien, ahora vamos a pensar como podriamos hacerlo. Son 3 dentro de la casa, supongo que habra uno en el piso de arriba y otro en la entrada y otro en el interior con los reenes. -Petros: Entonces no podemos salir, si salimos nos vera el del segundo piso. -Juan: No hay salida... -Rydick: Si, uno de nosotros se entrega, se concentran en el y otros dos pasan desapercibidos. -Petros: Podria funcionar. -Rydick: Funcionara, Juan haras de cebo. -Juan: Yo? no lo pienso hacer, no pienso dejar que me peguen o me maten. Rydick le miro enrabiado. -Rydick: De acuerdo, yo are de cebo, vosotros procurar llegar a la parte trasera de la casa sin que os vean. En la casa Ager seguia teniendo de reen a Mireya. -Ager (tocandole los pechos a Mireya): Eres muy guapa lo saves no? Me gustaria pasar un buen rato contigo. Mireya intento oponerse pero entonces Ager saco su pistola y apunto a Nadia. -Ager: Si te opones, la mato. Tu eliges, de ti dependen vidas. Mireya empezo a llorar y Ager al verla llorar sonrio. En el segundo piso, en el cuarto, Scot estaba vigilando. Saco su walkie-talkie e intento contactar con Stiven. -Scot (por walkie-talkie): Stiven, ven a la casa ya, recoge a la chica del maletero y ven aqui ya. Yo estaba en el bosque con Stiven, tenia mi machete puesto en su cuello. -Vitaliy (serio): Porque quereis matarnos? Cuando Stiven iva a hablar su walkie-talkie recibio la voz de Scot. -Scot (por walkie-talkie): Stiven, ven a la casa ya, recoge a la chica del maletero y ven aqui ya. No sabia que hacer, si el no contestaba sospecharian pero si contestaba y me delataba todo seria muy dificil de ahora en adelante. Scot hablo de nuevo. -Scot (por walkie-talkie): Stiven, que Ager esta tocando ya a otra chica, Mireya creo que se llama, se le esta llendo la cabeza, ven ya. Al escuchar eso me llene de rabia y furia. -Vitaliy (furioso): Dile que ahora vas. Le di el walkie-talkie a Stiven. -Stiven (por walkie-talkie): Scot, que hay un cabron aqui que me est. Al ver que no me obedecio le pege un puñetazo a Stiven y le quite el walkie-talkie. Me lo puse en el cinturon y en ese momento, Stiven me pego una patada y me quito de encima. Se levanto y fue a por su arma pero yo saque mi revolver y le apunte. -Vitaliy (furioso): No me obligues a hacerlo. Stiven se quedo parado con el arma a su lado que se encontraba en el suelo. -Stiven (sonriendo): Me da igual porque si no me matas tu lo hara Ager. Se agacho y cojio el arma pero antes de que disparara el, le dispare yo en la cabeza. Stiven cayo al suelo. Me acerque a el. Me di cuenta que al matarlo no senti nada, me pase la mano por la frente para quitar el sudor y registre su cuerpo. Scot al escuchar lo que le dijo Stiven bajo abajo. -Scot: Ager, Stiven.. Antes de que lo dijera sono el disparo que yo hice. Ager sonrio y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Mireya. -Ager: Asi que ha caido eh. De repente Marlin entro. -Marlin: Viene uno hacia aqui con las manos en alto. Rydick venia hacia ellos. Petros y Juan aprovecharon y salieron de la caseta, saltaron la valla y se metieron en el bosque y fueron hasta la parte trasera de la casa. Marlin salió y cojio a Rydick y lo metio con los demás. Lo registraron y le quitaron su pistola. -Ager: Asi que tu haces de cebo para que Vitaliy puede llegar hasta aqui? De verda crees que me voy a creer que un hombre armado se rinda tan facilmente?. -Rydick: Sueltala. -Ager: A ella? Porque? Me encanta esta chica, después creo que subiremos arriba, verdad que si cariño? Mientras decia eso tocaba a Mireya en todas las partes. Mireya lloraba, no podia oponerse si no Ager mataba a cualquiera de ahi. Petros y Juan llegaron a la parte trasera de la casa, solo tenian que saltar la valla y entrar. -Juan: Que vamos a hacer ahora? -Petros: No se, no podemos entrar sin mas, mataran a los nuestros. Donde coño esta Vitaliy... Yo estaba en el bosque, recogi la ametralladora de Stiven con unos cuantos cargadores. Estaba ciego por furia, estaba fallando otra vez a Mireya, carge la ametralladora y fui hacia el coche en el que vinieron. Mire dentro y no habia ninguna chica, decidi mirar en el maletero, lo abri y vi a Ana llena de golpes y cicatrices. La saque y nos escondimos en el bosque. -Vitaliy (furioso): Que sabes de ellos? Que te han echo?. -Ana: Me alegro de verte, no te vas a creer quien es, es el policia que nos abandono en el estadio. Al escuchar me quede en blanco, me acorde de las palabras de Pedro cuando pasabamos por la cafeteria del instituto. "De verdad quieres ayudarle? Te dejo morir". Le salve y el ahora viene con la intención de matarnos. Tenia muchas ganas de entrar ahi a disparos y matarlo si no fuera por ella. No podia fallarla. -Ana: Vitaliy? Estas? No escuchaba las palabras de Ana, estaba recordando y pensando en las cosas pasadas. Por mi cabeza pasaba la imagen de Sergio, mi familia, Aranza, Antonio. Ana no paraba de hablarme hasta que se canso y me pego una bofetada. -Ana: Vuelve, te necesito para sacarlos de ahi. -Vitaliy (furioso y medio loco): Bien bien, vamos a pensar. De repente vi que al otro lado del bosque, casi detras de la casa dos personas saltaron la valla. Eran Petros y Juan. Ivan hacia la puerta trasera cuando de ahi salieron Marlin y Scot. -Marlin: A donde ivais vosotros? Capullos. Tras decir eso mato a balazos a Juan. Juan callo muerto al suelo. Scot se acerco a Petros y le pego con el rifle en la cara y aquel se quedo inconciente. -Ana: Haz algo!!! -Vitaliy: No, no pienso hacer nada ni tu tampoco. Aun no, tienen a reenes y si me quiere a mi no los va matar porque no le conviene. -Ana: Te vas a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras aquel cabron puede que este violando a alguna de ellas?. -Vitaliy (furioso): Callate, te estas dejando llevar por la venganza. Mira lo que han conseguido con eso Petros y Juan. Ana se callo. En la casa Ager seguia a lo suyo. -Ager: Cuando Vitaliy aparezca todo esto habra terminado. Saveis que? Tengo una buena idea para vosotros. Salir todos y dirigios al pajar, rapido!!. Todos salieron, Marlin y Scot llevaban a Petros y metieron a todos menos Mireya y Nadia en el pajar. -Ager (gritando): Bien Vitaliy, si quieres que sigamos bien. Ahora te lo voy a poner más dificil. Si no sales en 2 horas, quemare este pajar con todos adentro, todas sus vidas estaran sobre tus manos para siempre solo porque tu no has querido dar la cara. Marlin, coloca la trampa con las grandas en la puerta. Marlin coloco dos granadas unidas con un hilo en la puerta del pajar. -Ager (gritando): Los que estais dentros, si intentais abrir la puerta, volareis todos por los aires. Vuestras vidas ahora dependen de Vitaliy. Ah y Vitaliy, si escucho un disparo o lo que sea o alguno de mis otros hombres esta muerto, peor para ellas. Marlin se quedo delante del pajar y Scot y Ager se fueron a la casa. Yo sabia que si havia que actuar, tendria que hacerlo ahora. -Vitaliy (serio): Bien, ahora es el momento, tu te encargas del que esta delante del pajar y yo de los otros dos. Toma esta ametralladora y la pistola del tio este. Ten cuidado. -Ana: Seguro que podras tu solo con dos? -Vitaliy (serio): Hare lo que sea para mantener el grupo a salvo, antes del todo, no actues ni agas nada hasta que yo este dentro de la casa. Tras decir eso me fui por los bosques hasta la parte trasera de la casa, tarde unos 5 minutos corriendo a toda velocidad. Al llegar, escuche ruidos. Mire al lado en el que estaba el lago, y detras del lago vi a unos 70 caminantes atraidos por el ruido de los disparos. -Vitaliy: No, No, No. Los caminantes empezaron a dar vuelta al lago. Yo sabia que me quedaba poco tiempo, asi que salte la valla y me acerque a la puerta trasera. En el piso de arriba, Nadia estaba atada a la cama y Ager estaba sentado en una silla y Mireya delante de el. -Ager: Baila para mi o la matare. Tu eliges. Mireya miro a Nadia y empezo a bailar para Ager. -Ager: Scot, baja abajo a la niña esa y ponla en la puerta principal de la casa, asi que Vitaliy se someta aun mas a la presion y el miedo. Scot cojio a la niña, la desato y la llevo abajo. Angela aun estaba inconciente. Al bajar, saco otra silla para fuera y empezo a atar a Angela hacia la silla. Yo entre a la casa con el machete en la mano, silenciosamente y entre en el salon. Vi a Scot atando a Angela y fui corriendo hacia el. Scot escucho los pasos se giro pero ya era tarde. Atravese su cabeza con mi machete llenandome la cara, la ropa y las manos de sangre. Su cuerpo cayo. Mire al cadaver con una mirada de odio y libere a Angela. En el pajar, la tension entre el grupo estaba aunmentando. -Petros (furioso): Todo es tu culpa Rydick!! -Rydick: Mi culpa no es vale? -Petros (furioso): Y una mierda!!! -Pedro: Calmaros, Vitaliy aun esta afuera, aun puede sacarnos. -Tómas: Este pajar es muy raro, solo tiene un piso y una puerta. Rydick saco su cuchillo y se acerco a la parte trasera del pajar y lo clavo. -Rydick: Mierda, no da resultados. Estamos bien jodidos. Ana se acerco a la parte trasera del pajar sin que Marlin la alla visto. Ana asomo la cabeza un poco pero Marlin la vio. -Marlin: Sal ya antes de que te mate, te acabo de ver, si no sales, empezare a disparar y matare a muchos de los que estan dentro. Ana sin otro remedio tubo que salir. -Marlin: Tu? Como has salido? Mierda. Mientras en la casa, yo seguia observando el cadaver del Scot. -Vitaliy (lleno de sangre y con mirada asesina): Hora de poner fin a esto. Coji mi machete en la mano izquierda, el revolver en la mano derecha y subi al piso de arriba. Tenia una puerta cerrada delante de mi, supuse que ahi estaria el con Nadia y Mireya. Me empezaron a venir pensamientos inseguros, pero respire fuerte y abri la puerta de una patada. Al entrar encontre a Mireya desnuda, Nadia desnuda y el Ager no estaba. -Mireya: Detras de ti!! Cuando me iva a girar note una pistola en mi cabeza. -Ager: Hola, por fin has llegado, valla te as cargado a dos de los mios. Haver girate para que te vea la cara. Me gire y le mire a los ojos, era el mismo que nos abandono en aquel estadio. -Ager: Vaya, si que has cambiado pero aun asi sigues siendo el mismo de antes. -Vitaliy (serio): Te aseguro que no. -Ager: Aver vaquero tira las armas, las tres, el rifle, el machete y el revolver, dejalas en el suelo. -Vitaliy (serio): De acuerdo. Me agacho para dejar las armas, dejo el rifle, el machete y cuando dejo el revolver veo que Ager se despista y le empujo contra la pared y despues voy con el hacia la ventana del pasillo del segundo piso. Juntos atravesamos la venta y caemos desde el segundo piso encima de uno de los coches que estaba aparcado ahi. Al caer, cada uno cae por un lado y Ager suelta la pistola que se queda lejos de el. Al recuperarse, intenta arastrarse hasta la pistola pero yo le piso la cabeza. -Vitaliy (furioso): Ahora que? Que no he cambiado? No sabes las cosas que he tenido que hacer para mantener a todos vivos. Marlin al escuchar el ruido de la ventana y ver caer a Ager y Vitaliy se giro y Ana aprovecho el momento y lo mato con su ametralladora. Hizo como unos 10 disparos, hasta que el cuerpo de Marlin cayo al suelo. Ana se acerco y le empezo a pegar patadas en la cara. -Ana (furiosa): Toma cabron, por todo lo que me has echo!!! Mireya y Nadia se vistieron y fueron hasta la ventana rota y me vieron a mi con Ager, yo estaba pisando su cabeza. -Vitaliy (furioso): Nos dejaste ahi, te fuiste, te salve en la cafeteria, ahora vuelves y intentas violar y matar a los que quiero?!! Porque estas aqui?. -Ager: Mi helicoptero fue deribado por algun cabron y estuvimos viajando todo este tiempo matando a gente con la que nos encontrabamos, a niños,niñas,mujeres, todos. Al escuchar eso, tenia mucho odio dentro de mi hacia el. Por lo del estadio, nos dejo abandonados y ahora volvio haciendo daño a mi grupo. Le pegue una patada en la cara, coji un trozo de cristal de la ventana y se lo clave en la pierna. Después coji otro, y se lo clave en la mano derecha. -Ager (sangrando): Estas disfrutando verdad? Yo tambien disfrute con tu novia. Jejeje. -Vitaliy (furioso): Callate!! Me sente encima de el y empeze a pegarle puñetazos en la cara. Por mucho que le pegara, no me sentia mejor, el daño ya estaba echo no importa lo que pase después. Me canse y decidi acabar con el. Coji su pistola y le apunte en la cabaze. -Ager: Jejeje, He ganado, nos vemos en el infierno. Sin decir nada le dispare. Me senti mejor, mire a Mireya, ella estaba llorando y después mire al otro lado del lago, aun no estabamos a salvo. 'EVENTOS IMPORTANTES:' *'Rydick hace de cebo para que Petros y Juan consigan llegar a la parte trasera de la casa.' *'Vitaliy mata a Stiven.' *'Vitaliy rescata a Ana.' *'Todo el grupo menos Mireya y Nadia es metido al pajar.' *'Marlin coloca una trampa de granadas en la puerta del pajar.' *'Juan muere.' *'Petros culpa a Rydick de todo.' *'Vitaliy mata a Scot.' *'Vitaliy encuentra a Mireya y Nadia desnudas en el cuarto de arriba.' *'Vitaliy mata a Ager.' *'Ana mata a Marlin.' Categoría:Entradas